The Other Line
|Date = |Protagonist = Nathan |Nexus Doors = 6 |Effects = 20 |Endings = 1 |Version = 0.09 |hero2 = NathanSprite.png }} Overview The Other Line '''(occasionally abbreviated as '''TOL) is an English game by BackbeatAnthem, a user known for his Youtube documentation of a large number of Yume Nikki fangames. It involves a boy in his apartment haunted by nightmares who, by use of his phone, dials into the alternate world (the "other line"). According to the creators blog, "I’ve decided to stop the distribution version 0.08. It just seems like there were too many bugs and unfinished things. I ask for everyone to wait until the next update, at which point the game will become officially available again. Fan art, videos, live streams and all that are still allowed and more than welcomed. If you have any concerns, please ask. Thanks." (Source) InJune 2016, BackbeatAnthem, has released version 0.09. There are several distinctions that set The Other Line apart from the original Yume Nikki. The protagonist is a male, referred to as Nathan. Though the game is a work in progress, the author intends to include a plot, something new to the Yume Nikki genre of open sandbox exploration. Gameplay The maps in The Other Line are quite coherent. It provides a stark contrast to other fangames, suggesting that the Other World in this game is an alternate dimension or universe, rather than a mental construction of Nathan's. Rather than totally free roaming exploration, there are more linear paths that focus on puzzles or events. The game makes heavy use of adventure gameplay elements, such as requiring certain items or effects to trigger scenes or to get other items. There are quite a few puzzles too, such as the trivia guards and obstacles in the Temple. *The debug speed option has been left in the game for convenience, and Heath restoration. (May be removed in future updates) *There are many events that tell bits and pieces of Nathan's past (possibly), and there is an event counter too. Plot The Other Line uses events to tell Nathan's story and possibly his past as well. It is unknown if the phone he picks up transports him to an alternate world, or if it is his own subconsciousness and he is on the phone with a stranger/no one. "Most of the story is told through events, which are usually small cut-scenes. They’re designed in a way that makes the game a bit more nonlinear than I’m sure most people are used to in games, but this means that you can “discover” more of the story the more you explore. This is also where the effects come into play: In order to explore, you’ll need their help. Finding bits of the story isn’t the only focus, however. The worlds are designed in a way that the player can just sit back and relax. Some areas you may find to be more reminiscent of a painting in that there may not be a specific “purpose” for the area other than to simply enjoy the atmosphere. The story is still undergoing many changes and tweaks, and these all affect the ending. The game’s main ending has gone through several drafts, and is likely to go through a few more. I believe I said earlier that players could expect multiple endings. The idea of multiple endings is still something that is being considered, though I’ll make clear that this idea could easily be discarded if plot changes don’t allow for them. I wouldn't want to “force” multiple endings." (Source) Effects 'Effects' 'Items' Characters Nathan - The protagonist of the game. He is currently 17 years old, and not much is known about him until you view the events of the game. He lives in a slightly grungy apartment, and after collecting effects you find that there are other people in the building as well. Kaliska - A young native in the Village world with a hyperactive and friendly personality. She is the younger sister of Aiyana. When she first meets Nathan she nicknames him "Cricket" Due to the color of his hair. She drags Nathan to Lunarlight Woods to see the view in the afternoon. Aiyana - Kaliska's older sister. She seems to have her hands full with Kaliska, and acts like a mother to her. Laura - One of the people living in Nathan's building. She seems to be, or have been, Nathan childhood friend and even best friend due to certain events and how recourring she is in the Other World, judging by one effect's condition she no longer alive. Fay - One of the people living in Nathan's building. Gameplay Video (Ver.0.07) Downloads External Links *Dev Tumblr (Password protected) *Uboachan thread Category:Fangames Category:Fangames With Endings Category:Ex-Fangames Category:Released in 2010 Category:Fangames Made in RPG Maker 2003 Category:English Fangames